Currently, space communication protocols like CCSDS are space-specific, and space dedicated transponders were used. Also, networking missions in space are homogeneous, and require higher cost technology. That is, each spacecraft project has their own policies and technologies which inhibits seamless spacecraft to spacecraft communication.
What is needed, and what the present invention provides, is a fully networked, heterogeneous spacecraft infrastructure that changes the way international space agencies and space-focused business entities utilize space.